


Caller One, You're On!

by Kuroenamel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor's Radio Show, Alastor's a sociopath, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Biting, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cock Warming, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Prank Calls, Smut, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: Angel Dust decides to prank call Alastor's show and things only go downhill from there.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Caller One, You're On!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago but I finally wrapped it up. My original plan was to post this on or by Halloween, can you believe that? -_-

Extermination day was far from Alastor’s favorite, but he would always manage to get through it nonetheless. One would think that the radio demon would delight in the screams of terror and carnage, but all Alastor saw it as was an excuse for the angels to exercise their power on those lesser than them. It made Alastor sick --- power was to be wielded with confidence and grace, only to be used and shown off when necessary. If one exasperated their power too frequently, it would build immunity and ultimately become pointless.

So Alastor chose to spend every Extermination day either at the bar chatting with Husker, helping Charlie out with a new project, or simply sleeping. Sleep wasn’t something he made a habit of as his body didn’t require it, but he found it useful every now and then when time would pass by much too slowly. But when sleep wasn’t an option, Husker would always be at the bar to pour him a drink, Charlie would always be ready to work on something new, Niffty would always be cleaning, and Vaggie would always stay out of his way. Angel Dust on the other end . . . he would go _out_ of his way to be in  _ Alastor’s _ . Sometimes the spider would join him at the bar, even directing his attention away from Alastor and towards Husk, but most of the time, he’d seek Alastor out in particular, and every time, he would turn the spider down. Angel Dust and Alastor’s definitions of  _ fun _ were evidently worlds apart and they couldn’t even get through a conversation without the spider directing the conversation to something sexual or crass. To Alastor, it was simply repelling.

This day was no different --- Alastor started the day by joining Husk at the bar for a quick chat, no alcohol included, and the cat reluctantly obliged. Often, Husk would zone out while Alastor talked about something he didn’t understand nor care about, nodding his head until he started to doze off. Alastor never checked to make sure he was listening --- Husk assumed that either Alastor noticed and didn’t care, or he was just that oblivious. 

“ . . . And that was how wireless telegraphy came to be!” Husk tuned in for the last part of Alastor’s speech. The deer looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, Al, sounds cool,” Husk waved his hand. Alastor’s grin widened.

“As always, my dear, thank you for indulging my antics for an hour or so. I'd best check in with Charlie for the day.”

Husk nodded and watched Alastor leave for a moment before pouring himself a drink.

Charlie usually wasn’t hard to find, but she was nowhere in sight and neither was Vaggie. Alastor hoped neither of them left the hotel during the Extermination. Eventually he did find Charlie in her and Vaggie’s shared room, cleaning and putting away folded laundry while her girlfriend stared at her phone on the bed. He knocked on the doorframe.

“Hello, dear. I’m wondering if there’s anything I need to do for today’s Extermination?” Alastor chirped.

“Oh no, but thank you, Alastor! There’s actually not much that needs to be done today. Now that you mention it, don’t you have your show today? It’s a Saturday.”

Oh, it was a Saturday. Alastor’s radio show was tri-weekly on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. He thanked Charlie for reminding him before leaving --- it was hardly the first time he had almost missed a show, but nevertheless he held himself to high standards for the sake of his audience.

Despite what many believed, not all of Alastor’s broadcasts were filled with carnage and gore. In fact, most of them weren’t. Especially after joining the hotel. Charlie had been understanding and surprisingly accommodating to his needs, but she made him promise not to do any killing during his stay. While he had mostly kept his promise and cut down, he would still go on “trips” once or twice per month that Charlie had seemed to overlook. During his broadcasts, he would talk about simply whatever was on his mind from historical events to some of the best recipes he had inherited from his mother. To keep his murderous persona, Thursdays were reserved for talks about actual carnage if he couldn’t broadcast a real one, and he had even gathered enough listeners to take callers on Saturdays.

The show’s callers were admittedly few and far between, but that just made it all the more special to Alastor whenever he’d see the red light flash on his IP phone. When he did get callers, they would usually ask him questions (mostly about cannibalism) which he was delighted to answer. On the occasion he’d get a particularly rude call or even a prank call, which he would laugh off and move on.

Alastor made his way back to his room, where he performed most of his broadcasts, humming to himself along the way. He set up shop, positioning a small radio at his desk along with a notepad and his IP phone. He never used the phone otherwise, only on Saturday nights for taking callers, and the phone usually sat under his desk, unplugged.

He checked his watch --- 1:26. He had about five hours to kill before his show started, and he couldn’t leave the hotel. He sighed, moving to sit on his bed. Maybe a few hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt . . .

* * *

Angel Dust groaned to himself. He had slept in until almost 12:00 and was still tired and hungover. His only solace for the day was the fact that Valentino wouldn’t call him in to work because of the Extermination. The downside was that he’d probably have  _ double _ the work tomorrow.

He took his time getting dressed and made his way to the lobby. Husk looked to be a few drinks in already, so Angel decided to join him.

“Hiya, Husky. Got bourbon?”

Husk looked him over. “You look hungover,” he said. “Plus it’s early.”

Angel shrugged. “Nothin’ like a stiff one in the mornin’ if ya know what I mean,” he winked. “Plus if there’s one thing my dad ever taught me it’s that nothin’ll fix a hangover like more booze.”

Husk just rolled his eyes and poured Angel a drink. “Just don’t take it out on me later.”

Angel had gotten through only two shots of bourbon before Charlie decided to make her rounds through the hotel.

“Oh hi, Angel. I see you’ve finally gotten up?”

“I’m not doin’ any work for ya, princess. It’s my day off.”

“I know, I know,” Charlie put her hands up. “I already turned down Al’s offer to work. I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right working on E-day. I think everyone just needs a break, y’know?”

“Sure thing, dollface.”

“Oh! Speaking of Al, he has a show tonight. I’ve been meaning to tune in, but to be honest I’ve been a bit reluctant because of . . . what he does, but it sounds like he’s kept his promise so far . . .”

Angel raised his eyebrows.

“Anyways, I was wondering if either of you’d like to join Vaggie and I in listening in for this one?”

“I’ll pass,” Husk snorted. “But thanks, princess.”

Charlie looked at Angel expectantly.

“Sorry, hon, but listenin’ to Al drone on about what the first  _ mimeograph _ was like doesn’t fit into my schedule. I’ll sit this one out.”

Charlie’s whole body visibly drooped. “Oh okay, I understand. Maybe next time then?”

Angel shrugged.

Charlie sighed and left towards the rooms. Angel had another shot before leaving as well. 

* * *

Alastor’s door was never hard to find if you knew what to look for, even though its location was constantly changing. This time it was on the fourth floor. Angel caught sight of the eerie red glow under the door. He took a breath and knocked loud.

Angel could hear some shuffling through the door and a groggy “Just a minute!” before the door opened to reveal a disheveled Alastor wearing his regular clothing.

Angel laughed at him. “Jesus, Al, you look like you’ve just had the best sex of your life!”

Alastor groaned. “I was trying to  _ sleep _ . What do you want?”

“Just checkin’ in on my favorite radio host,” Angel winked. “Speaking of, I heard you got a show tonight. Anythin’ interesting I should tune in for?”

Alastor’s eyes lit up. “Well as a matter of fact, part of my focus for tonight will be on the psychologist, Freud! You might just take some interest considering . . . your profession.”

Angel snorted. He didn’t know who the hell Freud was, but he loved the idea of Alastor talking about some uncomfortable sexual topic.

“Oh, and towards the end, I’ll be taking callers.”

Angel hummed. “Thought that wasn’t your thing. I dunno, I just didn’t peg ya as a guy who actually enjoyed  _ interacting _ with his audience,” Alastor opened his mouth to reply. “-but if you  _ did _ want me to peg ya-”

“ _ Yes _ , Angel, I take callers every Saturday. You’d be surprised, some of them are actually quite interesting.”

“Mhm, mhm. Yeah, I mean what’s more interestin’ than a bunch o’ serial killers chattin’ it up, huh?”

Alastor’s smile tightened. “Precisely. Anyways, I don’t expect you to listen in, but if you do change your mind, I might be happy to give you a shout-out! Isn’t that what people do?”

Angel snorted again. As much as Alastor’s whole schtick was being all scary and shit, every now and then he’d say something that sounded so dorky. For some, it added to the scare-factor, but to Angel, it was just funny.

“Uh huh. Well I can’t make any promises but if I do tune in, I want that fuckin’ shout-out.”

Alastor nodded and ushered Angel out the door before shutting it in his face.

Ugh, well so much for having a chat. Angel had come with the full intention to mess with Alastor but instead, he got tricked into listening to him talk about his  _ radio show. _

_ Well, god fuckin’ damnit _ .

It wasn’t like he even gave a shit anyways --- Alastor had hosted  _ many _ shows at the hotel, but always managed to keep it under wraps and out of everyone’s way. He only ever talked about it when it was relevant or on his mind. Did anyone even listen to his show?

Angel inwardly laughed at the idea of the radio demon talking into his microphone for his “audience” when there would be no one there. And the fucker took calls. He hoped someone would prank call his ass.

Angel stopped walking as an idea struck him. A smile crept over his face as he quickly made his way to his room.

Angel fumbled with the key to his room, cursing to himself. He jumped onto his bed, startling Nuggets and pulled out his phone.

**_radio demon broadcast number_ ** _ ,  _ Angel typed into the search engine. A few results came up first and he had to scroll a bit before finding what he was looking for. A blog had been published about a hundred years back with information about Alastor’s radio show, what station it was on, what the topics of the week were, as well as the number he would need to call to be on it.

Angel noticed that the “topics of the week” section had stopped being posted on long ago, but the site wasn’t archived so he assumed the number was still active. Pulling out a sticky note, he jotted the number down and stuffed it into his bra. He glanced at the time --- almost 5:30. He’d have to start preparing.

* * *

Angel grabbed the radio from his vanity and set it on the nightstand next to his bed, plugging it in, He never used the thing to listen to the radio since it functioned as a CD player just fine, but even then, it was barely in use. The station number was included in a large font at the top of the blog. He had heard once that the station was only used by Alastor, and no one else. Angel expected silence since his show hadn’t started yet but was instead met with smooth jazz. The music sounded old, and the notes crackled as if it was played on an old gramophone. He wasn’t gonna lie, it sounded nice. Casting another glance at the radio, Angel plugged his phone in so that it would be fully charged by 6:30 and put the number in his phone so he’d have it ready when the time came.

Now, he had to figure out what he would do. He couldn’t let Alastor know it was him, at least not at first. Alastor would probably kill him and the last thing Angel needed was to get slaughtered and respawn someplace random in Hell. It had to be something dirty --- that was the only way Angel knew to get under Alastor’s skin. He could say something sexual to Alastor but there was no guarantee that his voice wouldn’t give him away. Well maybe if he kept the  _ talking _ to a minimum . . .

Once he had a plan, he finished setting up the space around him to make it more comfortable. He decided not to include his vibrator in the mix --- the moment was probably going to be short lived anyways --- so he opted instead for adding a few extra pillows to his bed and a bottle of wine.

With everything ready, Angel killed time texting Cherri and looking through social media, the radio continuing to play in the background. Angel felt a child-like sense of giddiness, like he was about to walk into his favorite candy shop.

When 6:30 finally rolled around, Alastor’s voice came through the radio, a sharp, “Good evening, everyone!” It was enough to shake Angel from his phone, body straightening up on cue as if the radio demon were in the room himself. He could almost see Alastor in his own room, speaking into his microphone, smile tight against his face.

“Our topic tonight will be on Sigmund Freud, renowned Austrian neurologist and the founder of psychoanalysis . . .”

Angel rolled his eyes. Since when did Alastor give historical lectures? Oh well, he might as well pay attention.

“ . . . Now in 1923, his  _ personality theory _ showed that there were three different parts of the psyche --- the id, ego, and superego. These parts of the brain are in no way physical, my dear listeners; they are simply systems that develop at different parts of our lifetimes.”

Angel found himself tuning out after that, focusing his attention back on his phone before a certain keyword caught his attention.

“Now everyone, it’s that point in the evening where I’ll be taking callers. I will leave the following fifteen minutes open for anyone who’d like to chime in. It can be about anything from Frued to my own personal work. Ask away.”

Angel fumbled for his phone, turning his radio down and pulling up the number on speed-dial and quickly hitting “call.” The line rang twice before being picked up on the other end.

“And it seems we have our first caller! You’re on air --- would you like to introduce yourself?”

A wave of anticipation overtook Angel but he pushed it down, smoothing out his fluff. Whatever he was gonna say he had to make it big. He channeled his sassy persona and answered.

“No introduction necessary, babe,” Angel changed the pitch of his voice to the best of his ability without it sounding unnatural. There was no response on the other end. “Y’know, I just think you’re so  _ sexy _ when you get all lecture-y like that. Really turns me on, Al.”

Angel could tell his time and Alastor’s patience were running out so he finished off on a strong note. “Fuck, Alastor, do you know how bad I want you to bend me over your desk and just -” Angel heard a small beep on the other end signalling that Alastor had hung up. He chuckled to himself and turned his radio back up. There was silence for a while before a grim voice said, “I think that’s the end of our show for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. Stay tuned for our next broadcast on Tuesday.”

The radio went back to playing jazz. Angel could barely contain his laughter. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. Jesus, he hoped Alastor didn’t catch on that it was him. Even if he didn’t recognize his voice, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out who in the nine circles would be daring enough to try the infamous radio demon like that and so  _ publicly. _

* * *

The next morning, Angel got up early to go to the bar. Alastor was usually the first up if he had slept at all the night before, followed closely by Charlie and then Vaggie. Angel was usually the last to get up.

He was delighted to see Alastor already perched at the bar, coffee in hand. Husk was looking at his phone.

Angel sat two seats down from Alastor, obeying his five foot rule but close enough to read the demon. Alastor noticed his staring and huffed.

“Can I help you, Angel?”

“Nah, just enjoyin’ the view, Smiles. How’d your show go last night?”

Alastor opened his mouth to answer before Charlie came bounding down the hall towards them.

“Oh, Alastor, hi! Angel, you’re up early,” she chirped. Angel shrugged and Alastor tightened his smile. “So, Al, uh, Vaggie and I decided to listen to your broadcast last night, and uh . . .”

Alastor sighed. “Yes, it seems that someone has taken it upon themselves to  _ corrupt _ my show,” he cast a wary glance towards Angel. “But not to worry --- I’m sure it won’t happen again!”

Charlie chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I’m sure it won’t. I just wanted to check in, make sure everything was okay . . . Angel did you happen to listen? The first parts about Freud were actually pretty interesting. I think you’d like-”

“Nah, didn’t get around to it,” Angel lied. “But what’s this I hear about corruptin’ ya show?”

“It’s nothing,” Alastor said. “It just seems that someone took it upon themselves to  _ prank call _ my show last night.”

Angel forced a burst of laughter. “Oh my god, Al, that’s fuckin’ hilarious.”

Alastor scoffed and turned away. Charlie cast him a warning look and walked off. 

So maybe Alastor didn’t know for sure that it was him. The thought briefly disappointed Angel before he had an idea. He’d just have to wait until next Saturday.

* * *

Once Saturday finally rolled around, Angel was prepared. He had the whole week to think of what he was going to say, and dear Satan, he was gonna make it good. He honestly wasn’t sure whether he wanted to get caught or not, but either way he wouldn’t pass up another opportunity to get under the radio demon’s skin.

He figured that Alastor had probably blocked his number after the first call so he asked if he could borrow the hotel’s line for a night, saying that his own phone was broken. Charlie reluctantly agreed and set up the rotary phone in Angel’s room.

6:30 eventually rolled around and Angel grinned, turning up the radio as it flickered to Alastor’s familiar voice.

“Well hello again, ladies and gentlemen! Now, I have a very special show for you all tonight . . .”

Angel listened to Alastor’s boring speech about some random scientist that Alastor had met in Hell until his tone shifted.

“And now, my dear listeners, it is time to take a caller! As always, I’ll leave the next fifteen minutes open for anyone who wants to chime in.”

Angel made haste in dialing the number and pressing call, giggling like a school girl until the other line picked up.

“Ah, our first caller of the night! Please introduce yourself, my dear.”

“I think you already know who I am,” Angel grinned to himself. He took a breath and reminded himself to talk quickly before Alastor hung up on him again. “But I just wanted to drop by again and pick up our little conversation from last time, hun. So, where was I? Oh, right --- I was talking about how much I want you to rearrange my insides, Al. I know how familiar you are with that. So whaddya say, hot stuff?”

A sigh sounded on the other end before the line beeped. Well, at least he got a few more words in this time. Angel turned the radio back up.

“Well, it seems, my dear listeners, that  _ someone _ doesn’t know how to control themselves. I think whomever it is will have to be taught a very important lesson, don’t you think? On that note, I’ll end our show here as I have some business to attend to. Until next time, my dear listeners, and as always,  _ stay tuned _ .”

Angel giggled like mad until loud footsteps sounded outside his door. He turned down the radio, which had since resumed playing old classical music, and hid the rotary under his bed. He didn’t have the chance to open the door before Alastor let himself in, closing the door behind himself, and locking it.

“Angel, dear, may I have a word?”

Angel swallowed hard. Alastor wasn’t wearing his jacket --- which he would usually shed during a broadcast ---only a waistcoat, and his sleeves were rolled up to expose his forearms.

“Uh, yeah sure, Al, what’s up?”

Alastor took a step closer, invading his own five foot rule, and pointed his staff at Angel’s chest accusingly.

“I don’t know what you were thinking calling into my show with your  _ degenerate assertions _ , but neither I nor my listeners appreciate it one bit. I’m asking you politely to stop, Angel.”

Angel forced a smirk upon his face. “Or what, Smiles?”

Alastor took a step back. “Or else I'm afraid I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Oh come on,” Angel took two steps forward. “Who says you gotta be responsible for ya actions tonight?”

Alastor’s grin shifted into a grimace as he looked Angel over.

“Absolutely not.”

“I can show ya a good time, Al.”

“I think our definitions of a  _ good time _ are very different.”

“They don’t have to be,” Angel shrugged. “C’mon, I know you’re into that kinky gore shit. Maybe you could bite me or somethin’, I wouldn’t mind. Hell, I’d even like it. Please Al, I’m beggin’ ya!”

“My answer is still no, Angel,” Alastor stepped back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Angel moved to corner Alastor against the wall. He looked him over and boldly placed a hand across the radio demon’s chest. Alastor gave a small screech like a record and forcefully pushed him back with his staff. “Angel, if you don’t-”

“Or what, babe?” Angel took hold of the microphone still pressed firmly against his chest, caressing just above its eye. He walked back towards Alastor with a confident stride, grabbing hold of one of his shoulders firmly, and grazed his mouth over his neck. Before Alastor could do anything else, he bit down hard into the junction of his collarbone. Angel sunk his fangs in as far as they could go before Alastor growled and summoned a tentacle. It lifted Angel off of Alastor and to the other end of the room. Alastor followed menacingly.

“I’ve had enough of your insolence,” he pushed Angel against the wall. Glancing at his own shoulder, he swiped some of the leaking blood and brought it to his mouth. “You know, very few demons here in Hell try pulling stunts like you have. First the incessant flirting, and now drawing blood,” Alastor scoffed. “You are a brave thing, aren’t you?”

Angel grinned, Alastor’s blood staining his teeth. “That’s me.”

Alastor looked the spider up and down, not missing the noticeable tent in the other demon’s pants. He sneered. “You’re disgusting.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Bite me, Smiles.”

Alastor paused. He watched Angel for a moment longer before complying, swiftly bringing his teeth to Angel’s own shoulder before biting down with far less mercy than Angel had given before. He bit until teeth met bone, and even then, continued to latch on. Angel’s gasps of surprise and pain quickly turned into that of arousal, and he found himself squirming under the radio demon’s grip to worsen the sting of the bite. As soon as Alastor released him, blood found its way out of Angel’s shoulder, staining through his shirt and into his fur. Alastor didn’t bother with wiping off his mouth and stepped back as if surveying his work. Angel just stared up at him, breathless and pleading. When Alastor did nothing, Angel walked towards him again with a sultry gaze. He reached out a hand to rest on the other demon’s hip but was promptly met with a sharp slap across the face.

“What the-you  _ slapped _ me?!” Angel groaned.

“I made my intentions clear, Angel.”

“Yeah, but that was before ya sunk yer fuckin’ fangs in me.  _ Shit _ .”

Alastor snarled at Angel and pushed him against the wall yet again, this time wrapping a hand around his throat.

Angel groaned with satisfaction, leaning into the vice-like grip.

“Disgusting,” Alastor said. “I’m sure you think you can  _ taint _ me with your degenerate ways, but you’re  _ mistaken _ . I’m not like most of the inbred fools down here, and if you take one thing away from this, let it be that.”

Alastor tightened his grip, taking a twisted kind of pleasure in the way Angel’s arousal mixed with fear. He stared at Angel and the other demon met his gaze with ease despite the lack of air, pleading with him to let him go or do  _ something _ . He watched on as some of the light started to fade from the spider’s eyes, and a feeling struck him, akin to that which he had relished in time and time again at the death of his victims. Adrenaline and pleasure rushed through his body, and it was then that he noticed his own semi erection, barely pressing against Angel’s thigh. If the other demon noticed he didn’t show it, eyes plastered on the radio demon as he gasped for what little air he could get.

Growling, Alastor released Angel and promptly threw him onto the bed, watching as he coughed and gasped for air.

“Wha-” Angel paused, noting the disheveled and almost crazed look on the radio demon. In that moment, Alastor looked him over with the hunger and need that countless johns would. It resonated in Angel with a sharp pang and his legs gave out underneath him. Alastor stood over him, watching him with a curious and disgusted expression and that was when Angel noticed his erection.

“Uh, Al-”

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Alastor snarled. Angel backed off, fixing his eyes back on the radio demon. “Do you have any idea how . . .  _ repulsive _ you are to me? A lowly  _ slut _ like you could never even dream of catching my eye,” Alastor crouched beside Angel, smile plastered in place. “Do you understand me?”

Angel met his gaze with a practiced confidence. He forced a grin and looked the other demon up down. “Then why the fuck do ya have a boner, Smiles?”

Angel was immediately met with another sharp slap to the face. He winced up at Alastor who was now pacing across the small room. Angel remained quiet. Finally, Alastor grasped the spider’s wrist and suddenly he was being pulled upright and shoved face first onto the bed.

“Al?” Angel asked over his shoulder.

Alastor ignored him, shedding his waistcoat posthaste. He refused to meet the spider’s gaze.

“ _ Al? _ ” 

“Could you be  _ quiet? _ ” Alastor snarled. Angel promptly shut his mouth and fixed the demon with a questioning stare.

“I am in no mood for your  _ antics, _ Angel. We are doing this to satisfy my curiosity, not your degenerate urges.”

_What?_ The little voice in Angel’s head sang with excitement. Was this really happening or was his mind twisting the situation in his favor?

“Strip,” Alastor said plainly. Angel sat up to undo his jacket and Alastor held up a hand. “From the waist down. There’s no need for you to undress completely.”

“But  _ Al, _ ” Angel whined.

“But nothing. I only need access to your genitalia, nothing more.”

Angel rolled his eyes. Somehow Alastor managed to make even sex sound clinical and mundane. He stood to pull down his skirt and panties, watching Alastor as he did so to gauge his reaction only to be met with a cold blank star. Sheesh, was he even getting into it?

Alastor undid his belt and pulled out his dick in the most business-like way possible, which wasn’t even half hard.

Angel opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it as Alastor’s gaze snapped up to meet his. He opted to lay on the bed, ass in the air instead.

Alastor approached him cautiously, as if the spider would try anything and Angel watched as it looked like he was preparing to enter him.

“Woah, woah. How the  _ hell _ are you gonna fuck me if you’re not even half hard?” Angel asked. “Plus we need  _ lube _ .”

“Fine,” Alastor materialized a small bottle of lubricant, completely ignoring his first question, and applied some to his dick. He handed Angel the bottle to apply some to himself and Angel scoffed.

“I swear, this is gonna be the most vanilla fuck I’ve ever had.”

“Do you want it or not?” Alastor said with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah, I want it,” Angel mumbled.

After fingering himself and alerting Alastor that he was ready, he watched out of the corner of his eye while Alastor clumsily breached his asshole. Alastor began to push in, unsure, and eventually Angel gave up and pushed his hips back to move things along.

Alastor inhaled sharply, taking a moment to adjust to the new sensations while Angel waited somewhat patiently. Finally, he began to push in deeper until he had completely bottomed out.

Angel gave a purposeful clench around Alastor, drawing a low growl from the other demon. Eventually, Alastor started thrusting, slow but deep, and Angel found himself falling into the routine that he usually would with johns. He moaned and panted, giving Alastor a few more experimental clenches until they fell into a steady rhythm. After a few more thrusts, Angel felt Alastor’s cock twitch to life inside of him.

Angel moaned obscenely, grabbing at the pastel pink sheets beneath him. “Fuck yeah, just like that, baby,” he whined.

“Don’t call me that.” Alastor rasped.

“Ok, then how about this . . .  _ daddy?" _ Alastor just growled and ignored him.

As time went on Angel delighted in hearing more and more raspy gasps and whines from the radio demon. Alastor’s hips would often stutter in a delightful way and Angel would always reward him with another sharp clench.

“Fuck, Al. Yes, daddy, give it to me,  _ please. _ Fuck, I’m so full.”

Alastor’s pace increased at Angel’s words.

“ _ Ah _ . . . “ Alastor gasped. “ _ Angel. _ ”

“Yes, baby, call my name. Just like that.”

Alastor cursed. His grip on Angel’s hips tightened like a vice and he was sure that he’d find a few small bruises there the next day. He  _ hoped _ so.

“Al, I’m close. Please, daddy, fuck my harder, I want it, I  _ need _ it,  _ please, _ ” Angel babbled nonsense into the sheets, fucking himself harder onto Alastor’s cock. He was met with a low growl in response.

Suddenly, the knot in Angel’s stomach grew to an unbearable rate and poured over, sending him far over the edge. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came over the sheets, moaning obscenely loud as Alastor pounded him through his orgasm.

Alastor continued thrusting even after Angel’s orgasm had come to an end. The overstimulation was starting to get to him.

“Ahh, Alastor, please . . .”

A sharp grunt was the only warning Angel got before Alastor’s cock twitched one last time and he felt the hot cum flooding his ass, marking every crevice of his insides. He whined as Alastor pulled out with a sigh and turned to clean himself up.

“Al, baby, that was amazing.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Still, if I had known that you were packin’ shit like that, I woulda jumped your bones  _ months _ ago.”

Alastor exhaled and zipped up his pants, draping his discarded coat over his arm. He fixed Angel with a stare that made the other man’s stomach drop. If it wasn’t for the sex they’d just had, Angel might have felt intimidated.

“If you ever tell anyone else about this, I will  _ end _ you, do you understand me?”

Angel winked at the demon. “Sure thing, Al.”

And with that, Alastor quickly left the room.

Angel shuddered to himself. He fell back onto his soiled sheets and stared up at the ceiling. A satisfied grin crept onto his face.

“What the fuck was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
